


NOT EVEN A NOTE?!

by sunshine_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Glowing Will Solace, Hades is a Good Parent, LGBT, M/M, Missing Will solace, Nico birthday, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico di angelo Lgbt, Nico di angelo birthday, Nico di angelo worries about Will solace, Persephone isnt usually a good stepmom, Sassy Hades, Will Solace goes on a quest without permission, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, Worried Nico Di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Its Nico's birthday and he's looking forward to spend it with Will, but the son of Apollo went missing, all Kayla knows is he went on a quest, and Nico together with Kayla will go after him.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	NOT EVEN A NOTE?!

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO It's January 28th, that means its our favorite deathboy's birthday! so here's a Nico di Angelo birthday Fanfic for you all, hope you enjoy!!!

Nico woke up that from a dreamless or in his case “nightmare-less” sleep. It was the first time he’ll be celebrating his birthday with Will Solace, his boyfriend. He wasn’t expecting much, nor did he want much, all he wants is to spend the day with Will. He checked the time, it was 10 am, _Huh, that’s weird_ , he thought, normally Will would’ve already woken him up to ramble and nag at him about eating breakfast, no matter, Nico would just look for him. After taking a shower, he went on a search for Will Solace, he checked the Apollo cabin, the infirmary, the dining pavilion, even the archery range, no sign of the son of Apollo, something felt different too, it feels like there are less people in camp than there used to be at the hour, _Really weird._ He bumped into Kayla on his way back to recheck the infirmary,

“Have you seen my boyfriend?”, he started. Kayla looked at him with dread on her face, 

“Umm, Nico haven’t you heard, Chiron called him in really early for an urgent quest, he didn’t want to go because of you but, well you know Will” Kayla offered a half-hearted smile, Nico’s eyes widened,

“He went on a quest?! Without telling me?! NOT EVEN A NOTE?!” Nico didn’t realize he was raising his voice, Kayla was startled,

“Well it was really early, he probably didn’t wanna wake you up” she said nervously. Nico was furious, not at Kayla, but at the gods, any quest would’ve meant that a god needed a demigod to do some errands for their selfish needs, he was also furious a Will, I mean he could’ve left a note or whatever, why did he had to leave on his birthday? Nico was starting to walk away when Kayla started talking again,

  
“Umm, if it helps, I heard his first destination was the underworld”, this made Nico’s eyes widen again,

“Schist, I’m going after him”, he started looking for a shadow when Kayla grabbed his arm,

“Hey I know you’re probably capable, but I wanna come too, I mean Will maybe stupid and such a dork” Kayla rolls her eyes, “But he is my brother and I wanna help”, Nico didn’t wanna argue because all he wants was to reach Will as fast as he can, so Nico just nodded and grabbed Kayla’s arm and smirked,

“Better hold on tight, we’re going straight to my dad’s throne room”, before Kayla could protest they were already swallowed by the shadows.

When they got there the place was dark, and not normal-obsidian-throne-room-of-the-lord-of-the-underworld-dark, it was darker than that, he couldn’t see a thing, he was about to shadow travel out, still holding Kayla’s arm when he saw a glow at the corner of the room, “stay close” he whispered to Kayla as they approached the light and he saw that it was no other than his boyfriend, Will Solace he was glowing and Nico quickly ran and hugged him,

“How dare you leave without telling me! You’re a jerk, Solace! I hate you!” he didn’t even realized he was tearing up until Will wiped the tears on his cheek, Will rubbed his back as he said jokingly “We both know you don’t hate me”, Nico scowled,

“I hate it when you’re right”, Nico closed in to kiss Will, then Will kissed back, not letting go till they were both out of breath, “ahem” someone said from behind, Will’s face suddenly looked flustered,

“Oh! I totally forgot.”

“Forgot what?” Nico asked as Will stepped back then someone snapped their fingers and the whole throne room lit up (atleast as bright as the throne room of Hades can be). Standing behind Will was all his friends (the 7, Reyna, Thalia and the population of camp half-blood and camp jupiter that isn’t scared or intimidated by him), his dad was there, he was probably the one who snapped his fingers to lit up the room, he was a god afterall and this was his domain, next to him was Persephone, for once she doesn’t look like she hates him, it was probably just for a day, since its his birthday and all, _well then, better enjoy the most of it_ , he thought, Hades walked towards him and gave him an awkward hug,

“Thank the gods, I thought we were gonna end up watching you and your boyfriend bicker and kiss the whole day” Nico rolls his eyes but he felt his face go red,

“Nice to see you too dad”, the sarcasm on his voice gained him a quick smile from his father. Nico then remembered something and turned back as he excused himself from his father, he looked at Kayla who was now smirking at him with Will beside her, when Will saw Nico approach, he met him halfway and put an arm around him,

“You knew about all this, did you?” he asked Kayla with a glare that wasn’t so genuine, he just wanted to look intimidating, “Nice acting as always sis” Will said winking at Kayla, Nico rolled his eyes as the two children of Apollo started laughing. His friends then started gathering around him holding a plain white cake as they sung happy birthday to him, Nico had to admit that despite what everyone thought of him, that his dark and all, he does prefer light and sweet cakes, but what surprised him was when they cut through the cake and the inside was colored like the rainbow, every layer was a color from red to indigo, he loved it, it represented who he was inside, including his sexuality, and he just absolutely loved it. He’s not the one for physical touching but he gathered everyone and started a group hug, “Thank you guys, this is the best birthday I’d ever had” and he wasn’t lying, his birthdays was always dull and boring, and he either spent it alone or he didn’t celebrate it at all (I mean he was trapped at the lotus casino for more or less 70 years). Will pulled him out of the hug so that he could get one more kiss from his boyfriend as the selfish dork he was,

“I wonder if I can plan a birthday celebration next year” Will said as they pulled out of the kiss, Nico just rolled his eyes,

“You’re such a dork, Solace”

“Well atleast I’m your dork”, Nico rolled his eyes once again,

“Yeah right”, Will grinned,

“Happy birthday deathboy, I love you so much”

“I love you so much too”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I wasn't planning to write this, but my mind is forcing me to, so it may not be that good, but what do you all think? Looking forward to your comments (both positive and negative) and kudos!


End file.
